Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensors experience a variety of undesirable forces that can come from the fabrication of the MEMS/complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) die, packaging of the die, operation over temperature, shock conditions, user assembly, and many others. These forces cause non-ideal conditions such as deviations in the parallel alignment between the MEMS sensor and an embedded sensing reference plane. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.